the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Horrible Day at Colham High School
A Horrible Day at Colham High School is an episode of The Bully that was first aired in February 2017. Plot Cameron Cameron and Ryan McLintock wake up inside an abandoned house near Cherylnobyl, still chickening out about the disastrous field trip. While Ryan lies in a sleeping bag looking at pictures of Pamela Milne's recent pool party he couldn't attend, Cameron walks around the house out of boredom. He suddenly spots two PPIAA-001s and picks them up. Meanwhile, at Colham High School, Harry Smith is sitting in class, almost falling asleep due to Catriona McMillan going on about Sinco history. As soon as he falls asleep, she shouts at him before rinsing a towel under a tap and whacking it at him. He apologises, but doesn't actually mean it. The episode cuts back to Cameron and Ryan, this time in a stolen RustBucket 1000. Both are now wearing balaclavas, while enjoying a MacRonalds meal. The former decides to start driving at 100mph. Back at Colham High School, it is lunchtime. Harry comments on how boring even lunchtime can be, while David Marshall wishes something interesting happens in their school lifes. He then decides to stare at the girls in the swimming club with Harry to pass time, so they walk along to the PE department. When they get to the window, David gets his Eyephone out and starts taking photos. Suddenly, Alan Davidson walks up to them and shouts "ENOUGH! Any more of that and I'll report you!". Harry then accuses him of doing the same thing, which he denies. Meanwhile, Cameron and Ryan are still driving. The latter comments that they are just a mile away from Colham High School. He then picks up his PPIAA-001 and hands the other one over to Cameron, who laughs. Soon, they arrive at the school, laughing. Both start shooting at classroom windows. After lunch, Catriona hands out algebra worksheets to everyone in the classroom. Harry yawns and decides to just work on it. While she is about to give one to William Fraser, the classroom window gets shot! Almost everyone in the class gasps and looks outside and sees the two offenders. Blair Cameron is shocked to see his older brother is there. Afterwards, the two boys enter the gym hall, armed with their guns. As Cameron starts trying to shoot Alan who is taking 3F, Ryan decides to shoot random bullets around the gym hall. Alan manages to dodge every bullet before rugby tackling him to the ground, grabbing the gun out of his hand and placing it in his mouth. Cameron shoves him away and chases him to get the gun back, before they get physical. Alan proceeds to punch him so hard he falls to the ground. The former then phones the police and an ambulance. Meanwhile, all of the students are screaming, particularly James Smith who is shouting "PLEASE HELP ME FANCY HIPPOS!". Xiola Wong attempts to use her kung-fu moves on Ryan, but is shot on the leg. She falls to the ground. Vicky McIntyre proceeds to bite him on the back, which actually freaks him out so much he decides not to shoot her. The school bell goes. 5F are in PE next, so they make their way down to the gym hall. When they spot the ongoing disaster, they start staring at what is going on in shock. Harry notices Ryan is holding his gun at James' neck, so he rushes in and saves him before pulling the gun out of his hand and shooting him on the back. He falls to the ground. Harry proceeds to give James a hug. All of the students thank Harry for helping to stop the pair. Later, several police vans and ambulances arrive. Cameron, Ryan and Xiola are placed in the ambulances, before policemen investigate the scene. Harry and James explain to them what was going on: an attempted massacre. The former also explains the pair shot at some classroom windows. Alan hands over the two guns to the policemen. Harry also explains he seen the pair get out of a RustBucket 1000. The post-credits scene shows Samuel Davidson lying in a large hospital bed, cuddling his fat while Alan visits him. He is in hospital due to now having coronary artery disease. In the other rooms, Ryan is declared dead while the doctors say Xiola will now need a wheelchair. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes